The up's of veritaserum
by valanthe
Summary: This is a bit of a challenge response. just read it I can't find words to describe this.


**_The Up's of Veruasurem_**

_A/N: This story is based off of a challenge that I found. I have no idea who started the challenge or even if this fits all of the peram's for it, but the idea just would not leave my head and so this little ficklet was born for you all. It is most definitely FLUFF_.

* * *

'We have been colleagues going on four years now, and every Friday has turned out just as this one has.' Severus reflected as he sat in a chair in front of his fire brooding.

Every Friday he would get up, Shower (_washing his hair twice_), put on his finest set of robes, and head to the great Hall early to catch his young colleague still there. He would sit down beside him same as everyday. the young man beside him would greet him with an upbeat attitude and a pleasant demeanor but he always would simply give a grunt in response. The young man's face would falter for just a second before he went back to the early morning paper he read daily. Ten minuets later the young man would get up an dead off to his class room before most of his students were even up.

He would then stalk down to his dungeons having eaten nothing, but not being in the mood to because of his colleague's disappearance from the table. At lunch he would return to the hall where he would actually mange to hold a conversation with his colleague as they discussed their joint lesson plans for the afternoon class of seventh year students. There was always the usual banter of insults thrown between the two men, but they were more a friendly banter the anything insulting.

They would then both head to the joint classroom Albus had set up for them on the first floor. There he would snipe and pick at the students while his colleague would simply give him a look that said he was laughing in his head and help the students on what ever they had done wrong.

After the class they would both go their separate ways, as they both had a free period schedule for then. He would sit there and think on the class and the small looks that would pass across his colleagues face as they would work.

He would then head for dinner, his last opportunity to see the younger man before Monday morning as he would retreat to his rooms or visit his friends over the weekends. They would sit there side by side, to those that could tell (Them and Albus) the tension between them was all but pliable. There might be some attempt at small talk but usually they would just sit there in silence. And then he would end up just like he was now, sitting alone in his rooms.

Except tonight was different because just as he was about to pour himself a second glass of Brandy there came a knock on his chamber door.

Going to the door he opened it and standing there in the dungeon hall bathed in the shadows of the flickering torches of the Hall was his young colleague that he thought on endlessly.

"What do you want?" Severus Snapped at the younger man even though he was souring inside that he would want to talk to him on his weekend.

"Can I come in?" He asked seemingly unfazed by the waspish tone of the other man's voice. His hands in his pockets though belied him to the other because he knew they were shacking horribly.

"Fine." He ground out his usual blank expression on his face even though he was jumping for joy on the inside. 'he wants to come in.' _Yes, maybe you can get him to the bedroom._ The voice inside his head agreed. 'Now why would I want to do that?' _Hmm maybe cause you want to pound him into your mattress._

"Ah, Severus what's wrong?" Albus's forcing of them to use each others first name had been a life saver for him as he would never have gotten the chance other wise.

"What makes you think something is wrong, Harry." He had to put in the name it was a little bit of peace from the confusion that he felt for the other man.

"The fact that we've been working as colleagues for the last four years and we've been working together with the order for three years before that. I've never seen you so down in all that time as you are now."

It was true that the last two days he had been quite down because he had seen Harry with another man one his own age too. "Would you like something to drink?" was his only response.

"Sure." It gave him the perfect opportunity to add some vertasurem to Severus's already poured drink.

Severus sat his own glass down and turned to pour one for Harry adding his virtusurem to it just as Harry was doing the same to his already poured drink.

Both, with drinks in hand, sat down in the two matching black leather wing back chairs in front of the fire. After they had both swallowed a drink of their tea they both knew they were under the effects of the serum.

"What's wrong Severus?"

"Do you want the socially exectptable answer or the truth?"

"The Truth."

"I haven't had sex in a while and you really turn me on."

"Now why would that be a bad thing?" Harry continued to question sliding forward in his seat.

"For a number of reasons not the least of which being that you are already involved with someone."

"I am not with anyone. Hell I haven't been with anyone since my sixth year, when I realized how little the guys my age understood about the war we were fighting. Harry argued back his heart racing at the prospect of them possible having a chance of being together.

"Oh is that so then who is the young gentleman that you spent all of Wednesday chatting up? You do know he hasn't left the castle yet."

"I don't expect that Terry will be leaving anytime soon, as his Fiancé lives and works in the castle. Which is why he was talking to me. He wanted to know the best way to ask professor Weasly for her hand, and since she is one of my best friends he came to me. You would know all of this if you had been at dinner that night seeing as how that' when he proposed to her." Harry justified. Having stood up during his tirade he made as if to head for the door behind Severus's chair, but stopped once he was behind him. "You know what. I have the same problem as you do." He said and before Severus could reply he was out the door and headed to his rooms berating himself the whole time for saying that.

'Well that was just perfect. I ruined any shot I might have had with him because I was so jealous I did patty attention to what was going on. WAIT! Did he just say he had the same problem. That means........I have to go talk to him.' And with that though Severus took off out of the room.

after reaching his rooms Harry flopped down on his couch in front of his own fire. He couldn't believe he had emitted to having feelings for Severus. The man had probably only felt that way because he was the only convenient gay male professor in the castle.

At this point there came a loud incessant pounding on his chamber door. Deciding, that no matter who it was there didn't seem to be any chance that they weren't likely to be leaving any time soon, he answered the door.

To his surprise it was Severus at the door. He had figured it would at least be a day before the man felt the need to humiliate him.

"May I come in and speak with you." He asked leaning into the room around Harry.

Figuring he was better off hearing the insults in his own private quarters vs. the great hall, harry calmly nodded his head and opened the door for the other man.

Once Severus was inside Harry closed the door and as soon as he had turned around he found himself pushed up against the door the other professor's mouth latched to his own in a searing kiss.

Harry so Surprised at Severus's actions that at first he didn't move almost fearing that it was a dream. His senses only returned to him as Severus was about to pull away from the kiss, not knowing what else to do to prove he wanted him as well, Harry wrapped his hands in Severus's hair and pulled his face forward again and into an even more passionate kiss.

They stood that way for a long while neither wanting to be the one to end their brief moment of bliss. But it seemed the concept of breathing was to be their downfall as the need for air was what finally drove them apart. As Harry tryed to regain an even breathing he rested his head against Severus's neck finding that it fit perfectly in the hollow there as if it had been made for him even before he was born. Severus simply wrapped his arms around his presses treasure's waist and held him close Knowing that he never wanted to let him go.

Well except maybe to take him to the bedroom for a little fun. Or maybe a lot of fun.

* * *

A/N2: Well I hope you liked it. I realize I forgot to mintiuon what the challenge was. You had to use this set of lines:

What's wrong?

"Do you want the socially exectptable answer or the truth?"

"The Truth."

"I haven't had sex in a while and you really turning me on."


End file.
